


'94's cuddle session

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clingy Kim Jongin | Kai, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Jongin won’t let Sehun get out of bed by cuddling him
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	'94's cuddle session

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ I got this from a random prompt generator and since today is sekai day, I present this fluff drabble uwu

If there’s one thing that Sehun loves about Jongin, It’s his love language; physical touch. From putting his head on his shoulder every time they watch a movie, sleeping on his lap on a fine afternoon, holding his hands while they talk, back hugs in the kitchen, rubbing his cheeks, booping his nose, and stolen kisses. Sehun never fails to feel loved and adored by his favorite person and bear, Jongin.

Although, as much as he enjoyed it most of the time, there are situations where it troubles him. For one, he arrives late at work. Well, he might be the CEO but it’s not bad to break the stereotype of having the own concept of time. Second, he feels guilty whenever he has a boner because clingy Jongin is a pure Jongin that only wants to be with someone he loves so he’s perfectly aware that those kind of skinship will only remain as skinship (unless Jongin’s the one who asked to do it). 

Waking up proves to be the hardest of them with arms circling his waist, long legs entangling on his own, and a face buried in his neck. There’s no way out in the morning unless Jongin wakes up first to pepper him with kisses. He tried his best to peel away but Jongin ends up whining and pouting and even goes teary eyed that turned Sehun into a pile of uwu so basically it’s his weakness, something beyond his power. He can be strict and demanding as fuck but Jongin will always be his only exception. Guess that’s what love do. 

“Nini, I’ll just call Chanyeol to check on something, wait for me in bed ok? Sleep some more” he used his gentlest tone and even raking his hands on his hair to massage his scalp that earned a satisfied sound from Jongin. However, the moment he sat on bed and was about to stand up, Jongin hugged his arms and started to whine. 

“Don’t leave Hunnie eunngh” Jongin said with his groggy voice, he chuckled because Jongin can’t even open his eyes and is so close to going back to dreamland but the way his hands never leave his, he knew that it might upset him and he wouldn’t dare to make Jongin grumpy early in the morning. He reached the phone and just proceed to call Chanyeol while sitting on bed and make Jongin rest on his chest. 

“Good Morning Mr. Oh” a deep voice came in after the first ring. “Good morning. I would like you to prepare the files I’ve already sent last night for tomorrow’s meeting. Call Kyungsoo to check the presentation and all the people assigned to make—” he was not able to finish his sentence because Jongin suddenly kissed him; a simple peck to greet him. “Business talk in the morning is bad. Let’s sleep now” Jongin said and he’s sure that Chanyeol definitely heard that, it’s agood thing that he never made a comment though. “Okay, just give me a minute” he tried to reason out but it didn’t stop Jongin; he grabbed his phone to check the caller to see it’s Chanyeol, his secretary. 

“Sehunnie will email it later so don’t bother calling because we’re gonna have our cuddling session now. Bye” he ended the call and Sehun just stared at what he did. He saw the reddened puffy cheeks and narrow eyes that tells him that he has to make up to him for not giving attention. He gives a small laugh before embracing Jongin that elicit a relieved sigh from him. It’s definitely better than having business call in the morning.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it ^^ Feel free to chat me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/smolmiKAI?s=09) lez be friends 👉👈


End file.
